All Bets Are Off
by Kara1626
Summary: When Harm & Mac can't resolve a conflict, they decide to turn it into a contest. Of course, one of them takes it too far. Are you surprised? Yeah, didn't think so. Admiral Chegwidden isn't either. WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of adults.**

"Ok, fine," Harm said. "Here's how we'll settle this. You and me. Obstacle course. Last one to finish has to concede."

Mac glared at Harm for a moment. "Fine. Tomorrow morning. 0700. Be there and be prepared to admit you're wrong." She turned and walked angrily out of his office. A second later, he heard her office door slam.

The next morning, Mac arrived at the obstacle course to find Harm already stretching. She rolled her eyes as he waved cheerfully. "Let's get this over with. We have a meeting in an hour and forty-one minutes."

"You know, Mac, you could just admit that I was right now and we can skip this whole thing," Harm said with a grin as he strode over to her.

Mac narrowed her gaze, studying him carefully. "No," she said suddenly. "We're doing this. Besides, we have to P.T. today anyway. Unless, of course," she said with an evil grin, "you're afraid of losing to a girl. Again."

"Not a chance. Come on." They walked to the starting line. "Ok, usual rules – three-mile run to the course, just the first half, no pushing or tripping. Do you want a head start? What? I'm just trying to be a gentleman," he continued when she shot him a look.

"Why start now?" Mac finally smiled up at Harm. This was going to be fun.

Harm smiled back. "Ready? Go!"

Their runs were relatively equal and at the end of the three miles, they were neck-in-neck as they hit the barbed wire crawl. But Mac cleared it and made it over the low wall first. Harm quickly caught up through the horizontal ladder and was ahead as they rounded the turn toward the direction changes. Mac, who had the inside lane finished first and darted toward the A-Frame. She grabbed the rope and climbed up the front side. Harm followed quickly behind as she got to the logs at the top. When she reached the end of the logs, she grabbed the rope to swing herself to the bottom and off to the finish line – a full ten steps ahead of Harm. But as her feet left the top of the A-frame, the rope slipped out of the ring it was tied to, and she fell into the pond at the bottom of the structure. Harm shimmied down the side of the frame and ran past her to the finish line, laughing all the way.

Once he'd crossed the finish line and declared victory, he jogged back to a very wet and muddy Mac. "I won! I won!" he sang as he gleefully danced around the small pond.

"Quit gloating and help me out," Mac yelled as she struggled to her feet in the slippery mud. Harm stopped dancing long enough to give her a hand. Once she had regained her composure, she turned on him. "That doesn't count. I didn't even get a chance to finish!"

Harm turned and walked away, still laughing. "You'd better hit the showers – we have a meeting in…" he quickly checked his watch, "an hour and six minutes. And that includes commuting time."

"Harm!" she called after him as he jogged to his car.

He waved over his head and called back, "Don't be a sore loser, Mac! See you at the office!"

* * * * *

An hour and two minutes later, Mac stepped off the elevator and ran right into Harm. "You look better," he laughed.

"That wasn't fair, Harm. It doesn't count," Mac continued her earlier argument as she walked to her office with Harm in tow.

Harm shrugged, "Maybe not, but it _was_ funny."

"You two want to tell me what happened at the obstacle course this morning?" Admiral Chegwidden said as he walked into Mac's office.

"Good morning, Sir," Harm said with a smile.

"Skip it, Commander. What happened? And start with why you were there in the first place."

Mac and Harm exchanged nervous glances before Mac spoke hesitantly. "We were doing P.T., Sir." The raised eyebrow told her he wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Harm and I were having some trouble seeing eye-to-eye on something. So we agreed to let the course decide who was right and who was wrong."

"Who won?"

"I did," Harm answered with a grin at Mac.

"Did you win fairly, Commander?" the Admiral asked, turning to face Harm squarely.

"Fairly, Sir?" Harm asked, suddenly uncomfortable. The Admiral's chin jutted out and Harm's shoulders sagged. "No Sir," he admitted.

"What?!?!" Mac yelled so loudly that every head in the main office popped up. The Admiral reached over the pushed the door closed.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Rabb."

Harm swallowed hard. _How on earth did he get caught?_ "I loosened the rope on the A-Frame, and then purposely let Mac get there first." He leaned slightly to the right so that he could see Mac around the Admiral. "Sorry," he shrugged.

"You did that on purpose?" Mac asked, still yelling. "I could have broken something!"

"Mac, that pool is plenty deep enough that that wasn't going to happen," Harm said defensively.

"Enough!" Admiral Chegwidden yelled, glaring at Harm. "Major, I believe you have work to do?" the Admiral growled.

"Yes sir." She glared at Harm as well – who suddenly looked rather sheepish – but made no effort to obey the implied order.

The Admiral turned slowly toward Mac. "Then get to it, Major."

"Um, yes sir," Mac answered, quickly picking up the closest file she could grab from her desk.

"And as for you," he said turning back to Harm, "you're getting spanked."

Harm's mouth dropped open as he glanced between the Admiral and Mac, who was clearly torn between staying mad at him, being embarrassed for him and being amused that the Admiral was planning to treat him like the little boy he'd acted like.

"Let's go," the Admiral said as he pushed Harm toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to his office, the Admiral immediately went to his desk and pulled the paddle out of its drawer.

"Sir, it was just a prank! Besides, Mac started it, remember?" Harm argued desperately, then suddenly realized what he'd just said. "We have a meeting," he added, hoping to cover his slip.

Still holding the paddle, the Admiral walked forcefully around his desk and stood just inches from Harm's face. "It. Can. Wait. Are you telling me you did that to her because of all the pranks she pulled on you after that incident on the Seahawk?" he demanded. Harm shifted uncomfortably. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me! I thought I put an end to all of that." Harm shrugged, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Well, I am sure as hell ending right now. Drop your trousers."

"What? Sir…" Harm whined.

"Do it now Mister, or you lose your shorts too."

Harm gave his CO one more pleading look before he unbuckled his belt, pushed his slacks down to his knees, and bent over the desk.

The Admiral wasted no time and brought the paddle down on Harm's backside. Hard. Harm gasped at the force of it and his brain just registered the pain as the paddle landed a second time, just as hard.

"Sir, please…" Harm begged as the paddle hit him again.

The Admiral stopped spanking Harm and leaned down so they were face to face. "You purposely put Mac in danger, not to mention anyone else who might have used the course before you. And you embarrassed this office with your reckless and childish behavior. I had to start my day with an angry phone call from Colonel Manning telling me that one of my JAG officers tampered with a piece of equipment on _his_ obstacle course and he that had to delay his entire training schedule for the day so that it could be fixed. Now shut your mouth and take your punishment. You more than deserve it!"

The spanking started again, but this time, without Harm's protests. Through the increasing pain, his brain registered that he did, in fact, deserve what he was getting. He _had_ put Mac in danger. And all over some stupid argument. He was suddenly aware that the spanking had stopped and he started to stand up.

"Not so fast, Mr. Rabb. We're not done. That was for the problems you caused for Colonel Manning – I told him I would make sure you never even thought about doing something like that again. This," he continued as he unbuckled his belt, "is for what you did to Mac."

The change of implement was very effective. The sting of the belt was intensified by the throbbing pain in Harm's well-paddled backside, and Harm had to admit that the Admiral knew what he was doing. He would be feeling this spanking for the rest of the day – the stinging fire from the belt would fade eventually, but the resulting welts and the deeper ache from the paddle would remind him that he'd messed up every time he sat down.

"We've talked about this, Commander," the Admiral said as he whipped him. "Your job is to protect her. But once again, you let that over-grown ego of yours cloud your judgment." He paused long enough to switch the belt to his left hand and move to Harm's other side.

_He's ambidextrous?!?_ Harm thought in a panic as tears streamed down his face. At this rate, he'd still be bent over getting his butt whipped an hour from now – all the Admiral had to do when one arm got tired was switch sides. Harm said a quick prayer that that wouldn't happen as the Admiral resumed the assault on his now very sore flesh.

Mercifully, his prayer was answered and after a few more eternal moments, the spanking finally ended. Admiral Chegwidden put his belt back on as Harm panted into his arms. The Admiral watched Harm for a moment before putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "Ok. It's all over now, Son."

Harm slowly stood up, pulling up his pants as he did.

The Admiral waited for a few minutes until Harm was breathing a little more normally before he pulled him around to face him, his hands resting on Harm's shoulders. "Harm, you have got to stop acting like an eight-year-old. And you need to _start_ thinking before you act. I mean it – you could have hurt her with that stunt."

Harm nodded. "I know, Sir. And I'm sorry."

The Admiral nodded and looked him over for a minute. His eyes were still a little red from crying, and he was clearly still in pain, but when Harm grinned at him, the Admiral knew he would be fine. "Can we get on with the rest of our day now, Commander?" he asked with a kind smile.

Harm laughed. "Yes Sir."

"Do you need to excuse yourself for a minute?"

"No Sir. Just don't make me sit for the meeting?" he asked hopefully.

It was the Admiral's turn to laugh as he picked up the phone. "Major, come on in here."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac arrived a minute later and immediately stood at attention next to Harm. She looked at him sideways, but couldn't see his face well enough to know if he had, in fact, gotten spanked for his idiotic behavior. His ears were a bit red though…

"Before we get started," the Admiral began, "I want to get one thing straight. There will be no more pranks, no more blackmail, no more bets and no more anything else that remotely resembles the crap you two have pulled lately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," Harm answered quickly.

"Major?" the Admiral said warningly.

"Yes Sir," she answered reluctantly.

"What's the problem, Major?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Nothing, Sir." Mac said, staring straight ahead.

"Good. At ease."

Mac suddenly had an idea. "Sir, may we sit?"

"The meeting won't be that long, Major. And it will be even shorter if I can just get to what we need to talk about."

"Yes Sir," Mac said petulantly.

After covering the active cases for the rest of the week, the Admiral dismissed his two best lawyers. They snapped to attention and turned to leave. "Major MacKenzie," he called after her. Harm left the office without hesitation. Mac turned around slowly. "I'm not going to say it again – it's done. And don't think I don't know what you were trying to do when you asked if you could sit down." Mac looked down guiltily. "Do it again, and _you'll_ be the one having trouble sitting. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir," Mac answered, a bit more humbly this time.

"So," he continued, "what were you two arguing about anyway?"

"Um, you really don't want to know Sir," Mac answered slowly.

The Admiral gave her a look then decided that she was probably right. "Dismissed."

* * * * *

Later that morning, Harm poked his head in Mac's office. "Busy?"

"Come on in," she said, smiling kindly. "Are you ok?"

"I've been doing all of my work standing up, but I'll live," he shrugged. "Are you ok?"

"That bad, huh?" Harm looked away for a second making Mac feel slightly guilty. "I have a bruise on my left thigh the size of Montana, but yeah. I'm fine."

Harm sobered and pushed his hands into his pockets and rocked a little bit on his heels. "Listen, Mac, I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. It will never happen again"

"I know. Like the Admiral said, it's over."

"Ok," Harm nodded. "But I still won," he grinned.

"And I'm still right," Mac countered.

A clearing throat outside Mac's office made them both stop smiling immediately. The Admiral gave them a warning look and then kept walking.

"You know what?" Harm asked. "Let's just agree to disagree."

"Good idea."


End file.
